1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to ablation devices suitable for use in tissue ablation applications and, more particularly, to ablation devices capable of utilizing exothermic chemical reactions, a system including the same, and methods of ablating tissue using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Treatment of certain diseases requires the destruction of malignant tissue growths, e.g., tumors. Tumor treatment depends on a variety of factors such as the tumor's type, size, location, and the overall health of the patient. Treatment options may include hyperthermia therapy to heat and destroy tumor cells, cryoablation to freeze the tumor to kill the cells, thermochemical ablation therapy to thermally ablate the tumor by using direct injection of ethanol or acetic acid using ultrasound or other guidance and, in some cases, external beam radiation therapy may be used to destroy tumor cells.
In the treatment of diseases such as cancer, certain types of tumor cells have been found to denature at elevated temperatures that are slightly lower than temperatures normally injurious to healthy cells. Known treatment methods, such as hyperthermia therapy, heat diseased cells to temperatures above 41° C. while maintaining adjacent healthy cells below the temperature at which irreversible cell destruction occurs. These methods may involve applying electromagnetic radiation to heat, ablate and/or coagulate tissue. Treatment may involve inserting ablation probes into tissues where cancerous tumors have been identified. Once the probes are positioned, electromagnetic energy is passed through the probes into surrounding tissue.
Electrosurgical devices utilizing electromagnetic radiation have been developed for a variety of uses and applications. A number of devices are available that can be used to provide high bursts of energy for short periods of time to achieve cutting and coagulative effects on various tissues. There are a number of different types of apparatus that can be used to perform ablation procedures. Typically, microwave apparatus for use in ablation procedures include a microwave generator that functions as an energy source, and a microwave surgical instrument (e.g., microwave ablation probe) having an antenna assembly for directing the energy to the target tissue. The microwave generator and surgical instrument are typically operatively coupled by a cable assembly having a plurality of conductors for transmitting microwave energy from the generator to the instrument, and for communicating control, feedback and identification signals between the instrument and the generator.
During certain procedures, it can be difficult to assess the extent to which the microwave energy will radiate into the surrounding tissue, making it difficult to determine the area or volume of surrounding tissue that will be ablated. Tissue ablation devices capable of directing thermal energy to tissue without the use of microwave radiation may enable more precise ablation treatments, which may lead to shorter patient recovery times, fewer complications from undesired tissue damage, and improved patient outcomes.
Tissue ablation devices capable of directing thermal energy to heat, ablate and/or coagulate tissue without the use of electromagnetic radiation may enhance device portability and location independence, and may help to facilitate improved patient accessibility to hyperthermic treatments.